


Hypnotic

by Desmonty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Moira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sigma
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmonty/pseuds/Desmonty
Summary: 黑爪给了莫伊拉一个任务，她需要驯服一个不受控的武器





	Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

> 女A男O，能接受再看  
> 超脏慎入

《Hypnotic》  
莫伊拉x西格玛  
设定：女A男O 强制标记 驯服  
hypnotic有指处于催眠状态的人的意思

正文：

我在哪？

希尔伯伦浑浑沌沌地揪紧了沉重手铐中间链接着的金属链条，他的瞳孔仍有些涣散，食指也因紧张和焦虑而不时的颤动。随着时间的推移，逐渐清醒的希尔伯伦移开了紧盯着苍白天花板的目光，转动起眼球观察四周的环境，试图弄清现在的情况。可恐惧和焦虑以及天花板上那盏那该死的亮的灯却让他那被杂乱无章的单词和公式填满的脑子变得更加混乱——希尔伯伦似乎又看见了那个被他控制在双手间的立场球，那些撕裂和分离，他的耳边也再次回响起那些无意义的单词和语句，那些吵闹的杂音……还有，还有那阵旋律！

这到底是什么旋律！

手铐撞在病床的扶手上划拉出刺耳的金属摩擦声，房间内几件重量较小的物体也猛地漂浮起来，像某种受惊的鸟类一般在空中旋转着互相撞击，希尔伯伦挣扎起来，他试图挣脱束缚着他的手铐以及身上的束缚带，与此同时，某种熟悉的震颤感自希尔伯伦的脑海里响起，他浑身颤抖着，泄露在空气中的Omega信息素也变得愈发浓烈，就好像某种东西就要从他的体内分离出来一般。

闻起来像是一颗烂熟的浆果被碾碎在湖边长满青苔的岩石上的Omega信息素四散着填满了不算宽敞的房间，希尔伯伦的身体颤抖着，诡异的撕裂感与颇为熟悉的燥热同时在他的身体内回荡交织，他后颈的Omega腺体隐隐发痛，逐渐升腾的欲望噬咬着他的每一块肌肉与骨骼——作为一个已经不再年轻的Omega，希尔伯伦很清楚这通常意味发情期的到来。

在那场事故发生之前，希尔伯伦从未经历过如此狂躁难忍的发情期，抑制剂和本身对性爱的淡漠让他在稳定的发情期里也能保持冷静镇定，照常做他想做的实验。但自从发生了那场事故，他在醒来后被关押到某处后，希尔伯伦的发情期就变了——他的发情期不再有规律，而每到发情期时便变得炙热浓烈的欲望也如同燃烧在油桶上的烈火一般将他被折磨的几近疯狂。

莫伊拉推门进来时被充斥着整间病房的Omega信息素呛了一下，女性Alpha不自主地眯起眼睛深吸了一口气——这纯属Alpha本能的生理反应——喔，她必须承认她喜欢“西格玛”的味道，更确切地说，“西格玛”的信息素能引起她的欲望。莫伊拉从容地躲开被“西格玛”无意识地控制着漂浮在空气中的物件，她走到“西格玛”的病床旁，掰开显然已经陷入恐慌与狂躁的男性Omega掐着自己掌心的手指并握住他的手。

“柯伊伯博士”，她捏了捏Omega的指尖，同时刻意释放出自己的Alpha信息素，“你能听见我吗，柯伊伯博士？”

以玫瑰与胡椒为基调的Alpha信息素随着空气被吸进希尔伯伦的鼻腔，让他清醒了片刻，但很快，热潮被Alpha信息素刺激地愈发炙热。希尔伯伦急促地呼吸着，Alpha的信息素如同一阵划过缠绕着玫瑰的手术刀尖的冷风涌入他的鼻腔，Omega像是想要握紧自己的理智一般用力地握紧了女性Alpha的手。

“是的，我是”，希尔伯伦断断续续地说，他几乎用尽了全部的意志力才压抑住Omega对Alpha本能的欲望。他侧过头试图让自己将注意力集中在身旁的女性Alpha的脸和她即将要说的话上，而不是去幻想这个Alpha的结，“你是谁？我在哪？我到底怎么了？你们对我做了什么？”他急切地问道，手铐间的金属链条被他摇晃地叮当作响。

“我是莫伊拉.奥德莱恩博士”，女性Alpha微笑着回答，试图借此安抚焦躁的Omega，“你可以叫我莫伊拉，目前你的健康问题由我负责，柯伊伯博士。”

“我知道你”，希尔伯伦皱起眉，他想他知道这个女Alpha是谁，“你是那个为守望先锋工作的生物学家。”

“那是很久之前的事了”，莫伊拉随口回答，她故意释放出更多的Alpha信息素包裹住被束缚在病床上的Omega，“现在我有了一个更好的，更明白科学的重要性的‘赞助者’。”

“那很好”，过浓的Alpha信息素让正处于发情期的希尔伯伦呼吸困难，热潮开始侵蚀他的理智，Omega的本能也在尖叫着对Alpha的渴望——他需要什么东西贯穿他，填满他，浇灭这阵使人不理智的热潮。他的太阳穴抽痛着，被莫伊拉握住的那只手的食指也再次抽搐起来，热潮带来的欲望和耳边似乎永不停止的旋律让希尔伯伦想要怒吼，他想撕碎这些束缚他的东西，摧毁这间该死的房间，然后骑在眼前这个Alpha身上直至满足。

“看着我”，注意到悬浮在空中的物品开始激烈地碰撞飞散，莫伊拉弯下腰，一手抚在希尔伯伦的脸侧试图让狂躁的男性Omega冷静下来，她知道希尔伯伦.柯伊伯到底拥有什么能力，也知道他的精神出了些……小问题——而这也是为什么黑爪指派她来的原因。

“你需要帮助，柯伊伯博士”，女Alpha用一种担忧的语气说，假装Omega的发情期并不是她想要以及策划的。她轻柔地抚摸着Omega的脸，一边用信息素安抚Omega狂躁的精神，一边引出Omega更强烈的渴求，“而我能帮助你。”

“让它停下，让它停下！”希尔伯伦如同掉落在冰冷海水中的落难者看见了一根浮木一般再次握紧了女Alpha的手，他歇斯底里道，“帮帮我，求你了！让它们都停下！”

“喔，我当然会帮你”，莫伊拉慢条斯理地解开希尔伯伦身上的束缚带，然后她用力拉起颤抖着躺在病床上的男性Omega，让他坐到床边，握住Omega裸露在空气里的脚踝，让他的大腿夹住她的腰，“但你需要听我的，明白吗？”她一边亲吻Omega的脸侧和耳垂，一边暧昧地在Omega的耳边低语。

被欲望和焦躁几乎撕碎理智的希尔伯伦急切地回应，他主动亲吻女Alpha的嘴唇，露出自己的脖颈让Alpha肆意亲吻舔咬。他们的衣物在动作间被扯落，Alpha信息素与Omega信息素在亲吻纠缠间逐渐融合成一股奇异的和谐香味。

“嘘”，莫伊拉低声安抚急躁的男性Omega，她亲吻着希尔伯伦主动暴露在她眼前的Omega腺体，用尖牙轻轻咬着，享受着如此美妙的肉体臣服在她面前——一个科学的奇迹——莫伊拉想到——一个将会属于我的科学奇迹。随后，她一路向下亲吻，含住Omega的喉结轻轻吮吸舔咬，满足着Alpha本能的控制欲。她在Omega苍白的胸膛上印下数个牙印吻痕，一手在Omega腰窝处的敏感皮肤抚摸，另一只手则沿着Omega的腰侧逐渐向下滑动，直至握住贴在他们腹部之间的Omega勃起的阴茎一下一下撸动。

阴茎被撸动的快感让希尔伯伦发出一声快慰的喘息，但这阵舒缓很快就让身体深处的渴望吞噬了，他夹紧大腿，暗示女Alpha他需要更直接的快感。希尔伯伦愈发贴近莫伊拉，他原本支撑在病床上的手擦过女Alpha压在他胸前的乳房的侧面，从背后扶上女Alpha的肩膀，将整个人都贴在了莫伊拉身上。

莫伊拉咬着希尔伯伦的耳垂低笑起来，女Alpha往Omega泛红的耳垂暧昧地吹了口气，随后，她那原本抚在希尔伯伦腰后的手沿着臀缝一路下滑，用食指轻揉Omega已经湿润的穴口。她一边撸动男性Omega勃起的阴茎，用指尖摩擦敏感的冠状头部，一边将另一只手的食指插入Omega已经准备好的接受侵占的后穴中。

湿润的情液浸湿了她的手指，让手指的进出尤为顺畅，很快，她又插进了两根，三根手指，抽插着开拓Omega柔软的后穴，让黏湿的液体随着手指的进出滴落在病床上。

希尔伯伦将下巴搭在莫伊拉的肩膀上，他半眯着眼，鼻尖凑近了Alpha后颈处的腺体，贪婪地嗅着让他性致盎然的Alpha信息素。快感与渴望同时涌动在他的体内，他毫不在乎的高声喘息，漂浮在空气中的物件随着他的呻吟声高高低低地浮动。

确认Omega能够容纳她之后，女Alpha贯穿了希尔伯伦，她猛地抓紧Omega苍白紧瘦的臀部，摆动腰部顶开收缩的湿滑肠肉向更深处顶弄。莫伊拉不断亲吻着希尔伯伦的脖颈和脸侧，被Omega流出的情液的润湿的手再次握住男性Omega的阴茎撸动。

双重叠加的快感让希尔伯伦不断陷入快感的深渊，那阵不停回荡在他耳边的诡异旋律此刻已经消失无踪，只剩下他和女Alpha的喘息声以及呼吸声。不再年轻的Omega很清楚该如何追寻快感——他在这件事上也带着科学家的精准与谨慎——希尔伯伦主动摇动腰部，引导女Alpha撞击他的敏感点，让更多的快感如同宇宙的黑洞一般吞噬他的理智。

莫伊拉喘息着，她被Omega的热情以及夹弄勾出了愈发滚烫的快感和占有欲，她一边揉着Omega的臀肉，一边奋力顶撞Omega生殖腔腔口——她要标记他。

这时，希尔伯伦似乎清醒了，标记不在他的人生计划之中，他不希望有一个Alpha干扰他的人生，他能控制他自己，就像他能控制黑洞，控制那些引力！

他的未来属于宇宙，而不是某一个的Alpha。

“停下”，他挣扎起来，但女Alpha却不打算这么做——她可是好不容易才争取到这次的任务，黑爪需要希尔伯伦这个人形武器，而她需要希尔伯伦这个科学奇迹——她无视希尔伯伦的请求猛地顶开Omega的生殖腔，下一刻却抬头轻吻Omega的嘴角和鼻尖，用更浓烈的Alpha信息素扰乱正处于发情期的Omega的脑子。

重重的刺激叠加在一起让希尔伯伦本就不清醒脑子愈发混沌，他既想挣脱，又想要更多。逐渐地，一股奇异的愤怒和焦躁在他的心中再次燃烧起来，暴力，一个单词在他的耳边回响，宇宙的意义，那声音重复道。随后，床边的椅子随着希尔伯伦猛然瞪大的双眼浮到空中向莫伊拉砸了过去。

及时反应过来的的莫伊拉低下头将希尔伯伦压倒在病床上躲过了椅子的袭击，Alpha对Omega的挣扎感到恼火，她露出自己的尖牙低声嘶吼，盯着Omega展露出癫狂的浅灰色眼睛，威胁着这不听话的Omega。但很快，科学家的本性在莫伊拉的心中重新燃烧起来，她意识到刚刚发生了什么，女Alpha有些痴迷地吻了吻的希尔伯伦的侧脸，随后，她在希尔伯伦控制着台灯摇摇晃晃地砸向她之前迅速从散落在病床上的衣服里摸索出一支针剂扎在Omega的颈侧。

无力感侵袭了希尔伯伦的身体，他的脑子也似乎被蒙上了一层迷雾一般朦朦胧胧，他瘫倒在病床上，任由女Alpha操开他的生殖腔，在他的体内逐渐成结，将大量精液射进他许久未有访客的生殖腔里，并咬破他颈后的Omega腺体将Alpha信息素注入他的体内——他被标记了。

释放的快感让莫伊拉有一瞬恍惚，她压在迷茫的Omega身上喘息着，随后她抬起头，在Omega的额头落下一个亲吻，我的，莫伊拉满意地想到，她再次温柔地吻了吻Omega的下巴，手指在Omega因高潮而时不时颤抖的腰间爱抚。

这时，原本瘫在床上的Omega这时突然捏住了莫伊拉的脖子，他在Alpha还没反应过来之前挣扎着抬起头咬破Alpha的腺体。反应过来的莫伊拉因疼痛皱了皱眉，她报复性地狠狠咬了咬Omega的腺体，在已经留下牙印的Omega腺体上留下一个渗着血的牙印。

事后，莫伊拉给在药剂影响下昏睡过去的希尔伯伦草草地盖上了被子，女Alpha用脚挑起掉落在地上的外套，她捏起外套将它披在赤裸的身体上，稍微遮掩美好的线条。莫伊拉坐在病床旁，一边摸着Omega在她颈后留下的渗着血的牙印，一边满足地凝视着属于她的Omega。

一阵铃声突然响了起来，回荡在房间内打碎了这刻虚伪的平静，莫伊拉接起电话。

“喂”

“看来你和那个小可怜已经完事了”，电话那头传来一声暧昧的调笑。

“我完成了我的任务”，莫伊拉傲慢地回答，“我不喜欢别人的窥视，奥莉薇娅*，我猜你的信息库里应该有这个。”

“喔，我得去翻翻看”，黑影坏笑着回答，“他还合你的口味吗？”

“如果你不想在你的治疗过程中出现什么问题就别在窥探我，奥莉薇娅，你很清楚我能做什么”，莫伊拉冷哼一声，“他会为组织服务的，告诉奥卡迪姆我已经完成了任务，黑爪会得到他们的武器。”

而我，会得到一个科学史上的奇迹，莫伊拉低头亲吻希尔伯伦的嘴角，这个拥有着强大力量的危险Omega此时无辜而脆弱地睡在她身侧，从今往后他将会渴求她，依附于她，而她是他的精神支柱，希尔伯伦永远也不能离开她，离开他的Alpha。

一个能推动全人类进化，属于我的奇迹，莫伊拉想，我的。

end

*奥莉薇娅是黑影的名字


End file.
